Twilight Gospel
by fiducia nessuno
Summary: He is the bad boy of Hollywood,she the new rising star.Their first film together promises to be a huge success.Will her past hunt them down and separate them or will they conquer everything together?Can they make it ! It's only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**So...Hey guys!This is my first attempt to fan-fiction so I ask you to please be nice to me. I already have tons of emotions while writing this A/N. I hope you will like this story.**

**Summary:He is the bad boy of Hollywood,she the new rising star. Their first film together promises to be a huge succes. Will her past hunt them down and separate them or will they conquer everything together? Not only they are complete opposites but fate seems to keep them apart at any cost. Can they make it ? It's only one way to find out...**  
**AH Canon pairing Angst/Romance Edward and Bella Rated M**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. Only this little plot is the creation of my crazy mind. **

**Thank you for reading this:)**

* * *

**Prologue**

I kept walking .  
Faster...

And faster...  
And faster...  
Well as fast as my injured leg allowed .

_I couldn't stop . I had to put my fears aside . They couldn't find me._  
The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around me . The forest looked so horrifying at twilight . I kept looking from side to side, paranoid that somebody was going to come and find me . I tried not to look behind me .  
I silently sobbed as I carried on, sniffing and then letting out a croaky noise, tears falling . There was a tight pain in my chest because of my cries . The further I got , the louder I allowed myself to cry.  
The longer I advanced the more I felt like a part of me no longer lived . From the moment I left Edward behind I felt like I had to go faster ,to thrust myself more . I couldn't let him die .  
_I couldn't be weak again. _  
I needed to do this for him,for me,for my mother,for our child.  
I moved faster, ignoring the twigs scratching my face,grass sliding against leg ,moisture seeping into my shoes . The wind against my sweaty face, ruffling through my hair and the sticky clothes made my progress heavier .  
I ducked and dived under branches, few of them hitting my face as I pushed them away with my hands . But the stinging I felt when they hit my cheek had nothing on the pain in my heart.  
I could feel Edward right beside me telling me to hurry and find a way home . _Go love! Go ! Don't look back,always look right ahead . You have to do this for us ,for the baby _, his green eyes piercing into my soul.  
I couldn't let my fears invade my mind,I had to think about the baby.  
I ran and ran, stumbling over my own feet . My hands skimmed the ground as I struggled to keep balanced and upright as I ran.  
Every time my foot landed on the ground,I felt a sharp pain . _I had to find a way out of this green hell_ . The forest seemed like a ghostly disfigured hand stretched up, swaying it's fingers up to the dark sky . Everything looked the same . Green trees, green grass... Even I was green from my fight with nature around me.  
Hours passed and passed . Time was dead for me . I feel that life is passing me by, not slowly either, but with ropes of steam and spark-spattered wheels and a hoarse roar of power or terror . It's passing, yet I'm the one who's doing all the moving . I pushed forward and I kept running and running until my legs couldn't physically move anymore .  
I was stone cold and sopping wet, and the rain didn't seem to stop . My hair stuck to my face and my shoulders and my clothes stuck to my skin, tight and freezing . I wrapped my hands around myself as the forest started to darken . I could hear soft hums, my mind automatically scared that they were following me . I was walking numbly, slipping on wet leaves as I did . The last ray of the sun was streaming in .  
I couldn't walk anymore .  
I had to find a place to hide for the night.  
Charlie always said _Don't let the fear overwhelm you . Remember,there is always a way out of everything._  
I had to stay calm and think logical . As I searched for a place to stay for the night and get some rest I forgot to watch where I was putting my feet and suddenly I slipped . I screamed as I plummeted down , rolling and as I started getting faster I tried to clutch onto some branches but they slipped past me and hit my already troubled leg .  
"Please let the baby be okay . Please don't let him die God ,please . Not the baby!" I screamed before the darkness overtook me . 

* * *

**A/N If I haven't bored you yet thank you for sticking this far .**

**So,to be honest from the start: It will be a long way 'til that . That part should be somewhere in the middle of the story . I would hate to rush the storyline . I read so many amazing stories that were long and I never got tired of them . **  
**I like stories that describe every little detail in it...so expect this story to have almost every emotion described in detail... But to calm you down I won't do it in a boring way . I will keep the pace of the story the same... I just want that, when you read it to feel what the character feels... I want you to feel connected with them . If I don't achieve that, then the whole purpose of wanting someone to like my ideas will be in vain. So without boring you more than I did right now, I will get back on track:) I will update weekly , even daily if I have the time . **  
**I will not beg for your reviews to post another chapter (I know how hard it is to expect an update)... So if you like it keep reading, if you also review that will be great,Thank you once again for your time :)**

**P.S. If in the future you will want teasers or any other information regarding this story contact me on my YM: a_fiducia or add me as your friend on FB : fiducia nessuno . Oh I almost forgot. I still don't have a name for this story...I'm still weighing my options guys.**  
** Updated A/N I finally decided for a name : It's Twilight Gospel . This is the final one . I'm sure of it . Thank you for your time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys . I'm overwhelmed by your response to this little story . I want to say I love you all and thank you for all the support you've given me .**

**Sooo ... This is the first "real chapter"... I don't know how good it is ... The first time this idea came to me it was from the Prologue ... So now I'm trying to bring the story to that point and after that I will post faster because many of the chapters after the Prologue are already written .**

**I really don't know how good my grammar is .. It was hard sometimes to find my words and given the fact that I don't have a beta yet is even rougher . If someone wants to be part of this story and help me write it it will be great , but if not , don't worry . I think I can manage to finish my chapters ,harder , but still they will be finished :) I also notice this site erasing some of the words ... I had to re-post this chapter because many of the phrases got deleted . Maybe someone could explain to me why ? I don't seem to understand it and since I am new ... Thank you guys . Enjoy !**

**Updated A/N An amazing person decided to help me write Twilight Gospel. I own her so much ,she's an amazing person. I really don't know how to thank her . So if this story gets better in writing and spelling is because of her. ** **Thank you so much addicted to romione bedward .You are amazing my friend. She also writes some great stories . Maybe you could give it a chance and go to her profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight or Stephanie Meyer but I do own the plot:)**

* * *

" A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separate

Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face"

**Chapter 1~ Here without you~**

"Bella, when we get home you have to tell your dad about your decision. It's not as easy as it was last year. You know that if it was for me, I would love to see you in this business for a long time, but whatever makes you happy. So you know, you were born to do this, this is what we dreamed of since you were little but if you don't want to do it we'll always be there for you." She smiled to me.

_No, it was not, Mom, that was your dream_, I wanted to say but I couldn't. I had to make her happy, I owned her that much. She has been so supportive through it all. My parents meant the world to me and their opinions always counted.

The sky was so dark, it was as if someone had thrown a blanket over the earth, and the stars were the little holes in it. The reflection of the moon was seen on the surface of the lake clear as crystal.

Dark-grey clouds loomed over the moon ominously and the lake was perished and brought to despair and darkness once again.

I had a strange feeling that we were being followed.

When you were the daughter of an FBI agent, you knew these things. Dad always said to follow my gut. Now I had this bad feeling that danger was around. I sped the car and tried to keep my mind sane and not worry my Mom. As I looked in the review mirror, I saw that there was a black BMW M6 following us.

_What the fuck, something wasn't right. _

This had to be the day I listened to my mother and left Seth at home. My dad was a very affectionate and caring man, but also very protective. He hired bodyguards for the family because of his job.

Since I was little I was told it was safer for me to have someone by my side all the time. At the time, I hadn't given much thought to that, but as I grew old I found it irritating. I was sixteen when I first learned all about my family.

I wanted to go to my best friend's party and my Mom and Dad told me to take Sam and Paul with were, because they were my bodyguards. I wanted to be left alone without someone watching every move and rattle me to Dad. But as any other girl my age, I tried to be smart and ran away. Everyone knew Jacob's parties were always were a blast. Only not any girl of my age had a family like mine.

FLASHBACK

_The music was so loud that the floor was literally shaking. I had to cover my ears because it was disturbing at first . Everyone in our high school was here: Angela and Ben, the annoying Mike Newton with one of his whores, Jessica and her bitches all of the football team, the cheerleaders even some of the drama club members. Jake was the big star in our football team and they all knew he was a great guy. That was one of the reasons everyone liked him._

_"Bellaaa, you're here!" Jacob screamed when he saw me. _Wow_, he really was a mess._

_"Jake you're drunk. If Billy sees you, you're dead."_

_"Oh, come on Bells, cut me some slack, it's not the end of the world. Dad it's with your folks in God knows what country. He won't find out. Loosen up a bit, be a little crazy for the first time in your life."_

We were stupid kids back then, and didn't care for what happened next_._

_At three in the morning, while people seemed to be too drunk to get up off the floor, something that changed my life happened. _

_The party was held in one of the villas on the Black's property so I went back to the main house to get some decent sleep, alone, in a safe room, without a frat boy or an annoying girl next to me. I walked in the dark night, watched the sky and trying to figure out what to do tomorrow I heard a deep voice talking._

_"All clear. They are all asleep. You have fifteen minutes to be here and finish the job. I did my part." _

_Not hearing a replay, I thought they were on the phone. "This will be the night that Swans and Blacks will remember for the rest of their lives, when we will kill their stupid kids."_

_I began to panic and tried to run away, my breathing was heavy from shock._

What was that man talking about?

What revenge?

Why murder us?

_I had to get back and warn had to get out of here. I had to get my phone and call Dad. I was so stupid for coming here alone._

_I started running up on the stairs and looking for Jake. _Were the fuck are you, you damn fool? _Now wasn't the time to disappear._

_I opened the door to his room and he wasn't in there. Maybe he was on the third floor of the villa. _

_The adrenaline kicked in and my heart started pounding like crazy. I had to find him before they got here. And I had to find a damn cell phone. Leave it to my family to refuse to have a telephone in the house. _

When Dad got back, he had some explanations to do and this time he was going to say everything. That is, if we survive that long.

_"There you are you, stupid oaf." I said as I saw Jake sprawled all over the couch. "Jake, wake up, get up!" I said urgently, as I tried to lift him up._

_"What's up Bells? Come here, let's sleep!" He tried to pull me over to him._

_"No, come on, wake up. Come on, get up! Someone is trying to kill us. We have to leave before they get here!" I tried to stay as calm as possible._

_ I couldn't lose my temper now._

_"What are you saying?" he howled while jumping from the bed. "Who? Where? How?"_

_"I heard someone talking about revenge or something. I don't know, now we have to find a safe place and call our parents. We have to get in touch with the bodyguards." I was angry with myself. " _

I can't believe how stupid I am. I had to choose this day to run. When Dad finds out, he'll kill us. That is IF we will survive tonight!_ It wasn't until that moment that I realized I was going to die and I haven't even told my parents I loved them._

_"Come on, Bells calm down. Nothing's going to happen to you while I am here. Let's go before someone sees us. I know a place where we can talk without anyone disturbing us," he spoke with conviction in his voice. "Are you sure you didn't imagine this? You had a few drinks yourself if I remember correctly." He laughed at me._

_"Are you kidding me, Jake? We are about to die and you ask me if I bullshit you!"" I was getting angrier by the minute. Here I was trying to save his sorry ass and he was making fun of me. So very mature of him._

_While we were hiding in the office's bathroom, we heard the door from the office opening. "They aren't in here. Where could those stupid kids be?"_

_Their voices scared me so much that I was about to scream out in fear, but fortunately, Jake held his hand over my mouth. I was so nervous thinking they were going to find us. All they had to do was open the door and they were able to see us._

_Another man's voice answered him. "Maybe they are hiding somewhere, trying to have a little fun in private." He laughed. "From the pictures we received they seem inseparable."_

_A cell phone ringed and then they were out of the room. "Yes, Sir... No they are not in this side of the house..." His voice drifted away._

_"See, I told you someone is trying to find and kill us," I barked at him._

_"I'm sorry, Bells. But if you were me what would you have believed if I came in the middle of the night and say you are going to die?" He tried to explain to me his reasons for not believing me._

_"You're right. I'm sorry. So now how are we going to get out of here?"_

_"We have to get to the house," Jake said. "In my Mom's working room, Dad made a panic room in case something bad happened."_

_We started to get out of there slowly so no one could hear us. When we got outside, we carefully avoided the place where I saw the man talking on the phone. We knew that if we made any kind of noise they would find us. Once we reached the kitchen door, I began to panic._

_Jake was behaving as if he was up to something. "Before we go in there, we have to go to my parents' bedroom. Dad has a gun in one of the drawers."_

_We entered the bedroom. It was dark, but we couldn't turn on the lights or they will know our location._

_"Where are the employees when you need them? They fucking disappear when you need them. But for the payment they are always here. I'm gonna tell my Dad about this. I bet they are drunk somewhere in the house. Or better yet, maybe, they all are fucking traitors," he rambled while trying to find the gun he had told me about. I remained close to the door, in case someone came, I could hear or see them._

_When I was little this was my favorite room in the entire house. Billy used to stay in this room for hours and just read. And usually I was there with him, trying to read myself. I smiled at the memory._

"Come on in Bells, I have something for you." He used to smile when he saw me.

"Good afternoon Uncle Billy," I had said and headed towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Come here, sit with me." He would smile at me.

And I would smile back to him.

_"Earth to Bellaaa! We have to get going upstairs into my mom's working room. We don't have much time!" Jake told me._

_The panic starting to resurface as he said those words. "You know, last year, when they taught us to shoot?" I nodded. "My dad said that one day we will need to defend ourselves." _

_Now we finally understood why our dads kept pushing us to learn to defend ourselves._

_I was so scared of weapons that my hand started trembling when I saw him holding the gun. I was having trouble breathing._

_"Do we really have to? I'm scared, Jake. What if something happens to us?" I sobbed._

_"Now Bella, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to us. Okay?" He tried to assure me. "Listen! Once I see if the coast is clear outside this room, we are going to run upstairs." He was in deep thought for a moment. "It's better for you to go first once I see the coast is clear. I promised Uncle Charlie I will protect you if someday something happens." He hugged me._

_"No! I'm not going without you!" I kept sobbing. He was crazy if he thought I was letting him behind._

_"Now listen to me!" he raised his voice. "If something happens to me, don't look back, okay? Promise me Bells. Promise me!"_

_"I promise," I said, as tears were streaming down my face. "I love you, Jake!" I said while I hugged him._

_"Me too Bells, me too!"_

_As we sat there and watched if someone was outside, I saw my whole life in front of my eyes. A future that wasn't going to happen anymore. I wasn't going to live to see it._

_"It's all clear. Come on, go, it's our chance to get away!"_

_As I was running down the hall, I heard a gun discharging. I stopped and tried to look back. I was afraid of what I was going to see. Every little movement I made it felt like in slow motion. I could hear my heart pounding like crazy, the adrenaline kicking in. As I looked around the corner, I saw Jake held by two men. "Run Bellllaaa! Ruuunnn!" he shouted at me._

_And I ran._

_My eyes began to water._

_I left him there. I was such a horrible person. I knew I had to keep going as I promised so I continued to move forward._ _It was pretty hard to do so._

_Nothing could stop them to come and find me. I arrived panting on the second floor. My lungs were burning from the effort. My mind fled immediately to Jake who was in danger. _

No, I couldn't let him die. _At least, I was going to try and save him, or die trying. As I headed back down the stairs, I could feel someone behind me, watching me, but I might have felt that way because I was in this situation and the panic was rising. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and when I tried to keep going I felt someone grabbing my arm._

_I began to shout but it was in vain. He put his left hand over my mouth and with the other one, held a gun to my head. "If you fucking keep screaming, I'll shot you brains out, you understand what I'm saying piccola schifosa?" _**(little bitch )** Was he speaking Italian?

_I couldn't talk because he didn't released my mouth so I nodded an yes. I had to act nice. I knew I had no chance to get rid of him. This way I could find out what happened to Jake. He pushed me into the wall next to me and then grabbed me by the hair. Where was he taking me? I was hearing screams behind the door in front of me._

_I was afraid of what I was going to see next. "Please God don't let it be Jake!" I sobbed. And then I heard three gunshots._

_"Shut your fucking mouth whore or I will make you!" he threatened me, and pushed me into the room._

_"Stop it, you're hurting me you asshole. I am not a piece of meat, you know? I'm a human being," I shouted at him. I didn't know where this courage was coming from._

_"Feisty, are we?" He smiled at me, ruefully. "I like it when you bitches are stubborn. It turns me on!" His face was near my ear, his creepy voice whispered in it. His breath smelled of tobacco and whiskey._

_"Keep your hands off of me." I spat in his face. "When my Dad finds out about this, he'll kill you asshole!" I laughed but it was so forced that it came out more as a grimace._

_As I turned around, I saw Sam bond to a chair, his face full of blood from the punches he had received. "Sam..." my voice was barely a whisper._

_Those criminals had placed a bullet in his head, heart and groin. That was a shocking image for a sixteen years old girl to see. It was clear that they were assassins. Human tissue was scattered on the table and the blood formed a puddle around the body, which, apart from the damage done by the bullets, had been slaughtered and scrapped. It was grotesque and that image will always haunt me. If they wanted to frighten me, they truly have outdone themselves._

_As I searched the room with my eyes, I saw a body besides the couch. "Oh no!" I released myself from the guy's hold and ran towards the body._

_"What did you do to him you idiots?" I screamed at them with tears in my eyes. _

Jake, please don't be dead! _I prayed to myself. I kneeled next to him and tried to see if he was still alive. Fortunately, he was still breathing._

_"Now that you are here, I want to ask you some questions," one of them said to me. "As you see, your little friend here is passed out. He though he could play smart-ass with me and my friend here." He smirked. "So listen to me little girl. It's better for you to cooperate with us." He shot me a glare._

_I knew they were criminals and I couldn't play games with them. I had to buy time for Jake to wake up._

_God was by my side once again._

_"The boss is waiting for you, Felix," a guy came in and announced them._

_"What are we going to do with them?" Felix asked._

_"Leave them here and shut the door. I'll send Alec and Caius to keep an eye on them. There is no way out of here."_

_As they left the room, I tried to wake Jake. I knew there were surveillance cameras all over the place but at least we had some time on us before they came after us. Maybe we could make it out of the room if we hurried up._

_"Jake! Jake! Wake up, you fool!" I tried to wake him. "Be..eells?" he stuttered._

_"It's me. Come on. You have to get up so we can figure a way out of here. They couldn't reach our dads and until then, they have to keep us alive," I whispered._

_I realize that it was a good thing dad forced me to learn how to defend myself. I knew how to use a gun and the basics in self-defense so I had a chance not to die from the first shot. Jake, unlike me, loved the fighting and all of that - he's a guy so I understand were that came from._

_Two men entered the room. They weren't as scary as the other two, but you could see they were up to no good._

_They were whispering to themselves something. They had strange looks on their faces. Something was wrong. Jake was feigning sleep so we had the advantage of surprise by our side._

_"We should have some fun with the bitch. She's going to be death by morning, anyway. The boss said to have her in one piece, he didn't say a thing about not fucking her," the weird looking one said._

_I knew by the way he was looking at me, like I was a piece of meat, that he was telling the truth, not just saying this to scare me. He began to approach me. He put his hand on my thighs running them over my skin. _

Motherfucker_! But I had to keep still or I wouldn't be able to get out. To be honest with myself, I was scared shitless. I began to tremble as his face approached mine. I was starting to feel sick._

_"Won't you, you little cunt? You wanna know what a real man is like? Don't you?" he asked while licking my cheek._

_I looked him in the eye and spat him in the face. "I'd rather die!"_

_He slapped me. "You're feisty, little one. But you will pay for this." He laughed and his face showing rage._

_"Enough!" a menacing voice shouted. I froze, and so did the guy that was trying to rape me._

_"Leave her alone! Now!" He didn't move. "And who are you to say to me what to do and what not do?"_

_"I am the guy that is going to blow your brains out if you don't get up right this moment and leave the room."_

_He turned around, got on his feet and launched himself on the new guy._

_He didn't even budge. He put one bullet into the guy's head without a blink. "I warned you!" I saw how a man was shot in front of my eyes._

_Jake was still faking unconsciousness. God, if I could find a way to contact the police or at least hide, it would be amazing._

_"Are you okay, little girl?" he asked calmly._

_"Yes!" I said trembling._

_"Good! You will need you strength." And went out on the door. I could hear him giving orders. "Go clean that shit up!"_

_"Yes, Sir. I am sorry for what happened with Alec, he was new here. He didn't know about you Sir since you were gone for almost half an year."_

_"Don't give me explanations Caius. Just do your fucking job and maybe I'll forget about the shit that was about to happen on your watch. Nobody touches them. Understand?"_

_"Yes, Sir! "_

_I was woken up from my reverie by Jake's voice. "Bella that fucking guy scared me. I almost stood up to kick their ass if the other one wouldn't have come in," Jake said, his voice annoyed. "Listen, now that they left us, all we have to do is wait for that Caius guy to come for the second body." He cringed, knowing he was referring to Sam. "Then we get the hell out of here."_

_We waited for him to take Sam and then made our way out of the room. All we had to do now was to find a way to Sue's working room and block ourselves into the panic room._

_There was no one outside the door. We made our way through the house until we got to the door of Sue's working room. We tried to keep quiet and listen if someone was in there. There was no noise. Jake opened it, looked at me and nodded for me to wait for him to enter first. "Come on Bells, all clear."_

_I went inside while Jake was looking for a way to open the door. "I know it's one of these books but I really don't know which one. It's been a while since my Dad explained me how to open it," he said._

_I remembered how Billy used to give me books to read when I was little. One of his favorites was 'Emancipation Proclamation'. "Jake, try that old one in the end of the bookshelf." He did as I asked him and the wall started to move._

_"Come on, let's go inside and lock us inside." He tried to keep the smile from appearing on his face, without success. "They will not find us in here. I know there is a phone somewhere in this room. If we find it we can contact one of my dad's friends to come and save us. It will all be okay!" he assured me._

_Finally, a ray of hope._

_Hours passed after we made the call and still nothing. There were cameras installed all over the house. We could see all of them looking for us. They were angry. Every time I saw someone entering the room, my heart pounded, trying to crawl out of my chest. But they never found us. We were safe. While there, I managed to fall asleep. The next day, Jake woke me up._

_He stayed awake all night to keep an eye on them. Someone called and warned them that there were people coming in our rescue. They all managed to run away, leaving behind only the dead bodies._

_When the good guys finally arrived, Jake and I were relieved and left our hiding place. As soon as Jenks announced our parents about what happened, they flew home right away._

_I was exhausted but I had to answer questions and I was still too afraid to close my eyes. Luckily Jake was beside me all the time and I felt a little more secure._

_"Bella?" Mom entered the house, crying and screaming for us. "Jake!"_

_I ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mom. I'm so sorry." I cried._

_"I love you too, sweetheart. Oh God, I'm so happy you are okay!"_

_"Bells?" Dad screamed, worried._

_"In here, Dad!" I released Mom and hugged him. "I love you," I whispered to him. In the meanwhile, Mom went to Jake to hug him, too._

_"I love you too, kiddo." Dad laughed, hugging me harder._

_"But you still have some explanations to do Mister." I laughed._

_"Jake!" Billy shouted, as he entered the door._

_"Dad," I heard him shout back. When I turned towards him, I saw him wearing the biggest smile I ever seen on his face. _

_Billy hugged him. "You did good kid. I'm so proud of you!" His eyes began to water but he managed not to show us what an impact that had had on him._

_That was the day I found out my dad and his best friend were FBI agents , and that my mom has been one of his cases, so they fell in love . Some of our dads' enemies found out that we were alone and wanted to get revenge on them by killing us._

END FLASHBACK

The car was still following us, I was sure this was no coincidence. I had to let my Dad know about this and have him send someone after us. We were not safe.

"Mom, I don't want you to panic but there is someone following us. I want you to call dad and let him know about this. Tell him to send backup."

"Bella, you're just paranoid, sweetheart. There is no one following us. Why worry your dad for nothing? He's already nervous with the changes in the firm. Don't worry!" She looked at me as if I was crazy. "You're overreacting sometimes, just like your dad, darling." She smiled.

As we entered the Roch-ville forest, I sped up. Ahead of us was a dangerous U-turn and a gap. If I could make him speeding up, I knew I had the skills of losing him.

"Baby girl slow down. We are in no hurry," Mom told me.

"We can't, Mom. Look behind you!" I warned her. "If they catch us we'll die, okay?"

As soon as we exited the town and entered the forest, they came closer to our car. I could see one of them had a gun pointed at us. In that moment, I heard a shot.

"Bellllaaaa!" Mom screamed scared.

One of the windows was shattered. I tried to speed up and get rid of them but they managed to keep up with us. Only five minutes until we reached the gap.

Their car was approaching fast. I saw one of them lowering the car window and warning us to stop or they will kill us. "Pull over and no one will get hurt. If not, we will kill you!" He smiled. _Yeah right,_ as if I would believe him he wasn't going to kill us.

"Fuck you, you motherfucker!" I shouted and swerved my car into theirs.

"You will regret this you stupid bitch," he threatened me.

As they pushed into our car to get us off the road, I lost control of the vehicle._ If I could keep the car steady, I_ kept telling myself.

As soon as I lifted my eyes towards the road, I saw we were heading towards the end of the road. _Shit!_

"Stop the car, Bella," Mom shouted.

"I can't, the breaks won't work," I screamed.

"We have to jump!"

Mom nodded.

"Mom, get out of the car. Get out!" I panicked. "Now!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

"It won't open!" she screamed, panicked.

The adrenaline kicked in as I tried to stop the car before we ended over the cliff. She finally managed to open her door. We jumped a second before the car crashed over the cliff, bursting into flames.

"Mom," I muttered. "Mom, where are you?"

"Right here, honey," she mumbled.

I tried to look for her but I couldn't see her. It was too dark outside. "I can't see you!"

"I can't hold on any longer!" she spoke again.

As I turned towards the cliff, I saw my mother trying to lift herself up. If it weren't for the flames, I couldn't have seen her hanging on a piece of rock.

"Hold on, I'm coming," I said as I tried to make my way down there. Most of the time I could not see where I was putting my foot.

"Stay where you are! Don't come after me, it's too dangerous!" she demanded.

I didn't listen and made my way to her. "How did you end up there?"

"My shirt got caught to the door and I couldn't jump faster," she murmured.

I came near her and grabbed her hand. "Take my hand!"

I tried to drag her up but she was too heavy for me. I was too weak from the force I had put into the jump. The strength was leaving my body. "I can't pull you, Mom," I sobbed."Help me!"

"Sweetheart, it's in vain. Please!"

Mom and I looked at each other again, and then I knew what she wanted me to do. I blinked twice. "Ugh! Don't!" I sobbed. "Please don't ask me that!"

"Sweetheart, let go of my hand, please," she said slowly, as if she had no hope left in her body. To my surprise, she grasped her hand tighter." Remember, I will always love you Isabella. You have to let me go or I will pull you after me. And I don't want you to die, sweetheart," she spoke with tears in her eyes.

And then, in a split second, she closed her eyes, while trying to let go of my hand." There is nothing you can do, let gooo..."

Because of the tears that had invaded my eyes, I couldn't see her face clearly. Why couldn't she understand that I couldn't let her die. "No Mom!" I cried. "Hold on, I'll never leave you please ... Don't let go!" I pleaded her.

Tears overwhelmed me. I was so focused in saving my mother that I didn't see how I was slipping too.

She gave me another smile, trying to make me understand what she wanted from me. "Please let me go. I can't hold on anymore I'm too tired ..." She sobbed. "And I can feel you're slipping too, honey. There is no way out of this for me. Now, please listen to me! I know I screwed up, and I know you don't -"

"No, it's not tru-" I argued back.

"Please listen to me!" She raised her voice. "Let me die in peace. One day, it would have happened. I know you feel you have to save me, but there is no way out of this," she cried. "You have to live for both of us and make our dreams come true Bella."

She was trying to stay conscious. I knew her injuries were severe and that she will soon pass out. "You a..re the mo..st amazing thing li..fe gave me."

"Don't you dare let go of my hand, I won't forgive you if ..." I cried harder. I knew she was trying to convince me to let her go.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never wanted this to happen."

"Then don't. Hold on, they will soon be here. We should have been home by now. They realized something wrong."

"There is no chance for me to survive. My injuries are too severe. Tell your dad that I love him with all my heart."

Mom muttered something that I couldn't make out, and I felt my head spin. I didn't know if my body was going to the blackness and numbness but something felt wrong. I felt pins and needles in my fingers, as if I had been fallen asleep on my arms. My eyes couldn't focus and everything was blurry, as if I was going blind.

_Whatever happens, don't let go of her hand. _

_Whatever happens, don't let go of her hand. _

_Whatever happens, don't you let go of her hand._

_Don't let go of her hand ._

But I didn't had enough strength left in my body. I could feel my body shutting down. It was like holding onto a grown man that was being dragged down by an eighty ton ship while kicking upward.

"Let me gooo ..." she whispered, smiling at me. "If you love me, you will let go of my hand and try to keep yourself safe."

"B-but ..." I tried reason with her.

"It's you that makes me happy," she tried to explain. "As long as you will live, I will always be there beside you."

"Nooo!" But I wasn't so sure anymore. I knew that if I didn't let her go, I will die too. Would I be selfish to save myself and fulfill my mother's last wish?

So I did the last thing a daughter should ever do.

I let go.

I killed my mother. I could see her smiling as I let go of her hand.

I could feel the darkness overtaking me into the shadows. I couldn't feel anything, but at the same time I could feel everything.

OH GOD, the pain! My chest constricted as the cold, the unbearable cold gripped hold of me.

I couldn't feel, I couldn't think! I was running out of air as I twist and turn in a watery ballet fighting against the pull of the darkness as it continued it's fall into it was crushing grave. It's so cold! I saw tiny pinpricks of light before I ran out of air. I couldn't tell which way was up or down and my grip on Mom's hand was slipping again and again and again!

* * *

**A/N What I want to say is that I'm not really happy with the writing of this. But because I promised I will post chapter 2 today I had to. So that was it.:) I also made a reference to my favorite fanfic in there. Hope you noticed.**

**So yeah enough with the boring stuff.**

**Update: next week :) Maybe even sooner if ideas keep popping into my head.**

**Thank you once again for reading my crazy stuff. The fun is beginning. This chapter is to let you know about Bella's past and explain the way she will be behaving in the next Chapters. Edward won't make an appearance very soon but when he does it will hunt you down as it haunted me when he entered the cafeteria for the first time :) Have a nice week :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for being late. Had some problems with my laptop so I had to borrow one and rewrite the whole thing all over again. So here it is. Hope you like it. It covers almost two years since Renee's death.  
**

**Disclaimer: As usual Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to Twilight,only the little plot is mine. Thanks for reading:)**

* * *

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_Trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_Well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

**Chapter 2 ~There You'll Be~**

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the smaller hand of the clock aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

_You put me through all this torture. All this pain and all this misery._

_Mom, why did you do it? Why did you make me do it?_

_A stake is piercing my heart. I try so hard to gain back hope. To gain back my life..._

_I am going insane. I am losing my mind. And I am at a loss of words._

_The pain is throbbing inside of me. I can feel it stabbing my heart – my body. _

It's been a year since my mom died. And since then I experienced panic attacks . Since that moment, I began to not care about what happened to me.

I was like a zombie in a world that didn't care about me.

I don't know if I did this because I felt guilty or because I was afraid to confront the world.

"Bella, the doctors are here, honey. It' time for you to go to the rehabilitation clinic, you can't go on like this anymore. It's been a year, you can't blame yourself anymore. It wasn't your fault," Dad told me.

I was looking at him, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I saw he was talking to me, but I couldn't understand the words, I heard them as a muted words.

"I miss her too, sweetheart. However, life must go on. I loved your mother with all my heart, but you are the reason of my living right now. You can't leave me alone," he begged me.

"Bells answer me, honey!" My Dad was about to cry. I could see on his face, the failure he saw in me. It was the least he could think about the assassin of his wife. Mom was dead because of me.

I could see the pain that I was inflicting him – first he lost his wife, now he was losing his only daughter.

In that moment, I knew what I had to do.

I had to get better so I could look him in the eye. Since that faithful day, I couldn't look him in the eye. I was afraid of what I could see in them.

Not knowing what to answer, I just nodded and started packing my things.

"Thank you for doing this, honey. After you'll get better, you aren't going to hate me so much." He hugged me.

I wanted to say that I didn't hate him, but the words won't come out.

I had to do this for him.

oOoO

The car was waiting for me outside. I took a final look at my room, to my house and looked ahead to the future that was awaiting me.

The road was long. As we passed the cliff where it happened, I could feel everything around me closing. The rushing waves calmed me, but just for a little while. I truly understand complete tranquility now. The feel of the breeze, the smell of the salt water, and the sight of the cliff in the distance soothed my senses in a way that nothing else could.

But then it all came back to me.

I could feel the panic inside me rising. She was here. I could see her.

She didn't struggle to stay on top of each wave, but she didn't seem to be swallowed in the swelling waters. _How could that be possible?_

Everything around me intensified, I could feel the taste of salt running down my throat even though I wasn't in the water. My nose picked up the salty scent of the sea breeze.

She was sitting by the shore watching as the sun was setting. I was feeling as if time had somehow stopped. She stared curiously at me as the waves hit her feet. She wanted me to go to her.

"Stop the car!" I screamed at the driver.

"Miss I don't think that's appropia-" he tried to tell me.

"Now!"

I could see myself moving towards her. I sat next to her on the sand. There was something about that cliff that made me feel alive –I could hardly call it a cliff. It was the place that ruined my life.

_Wait and see, honey. It will soon happen._ She smiled at me.

Many times, we came here to watch the sunset.

As I sat there next to her, I didn't feel the need to talk, the tranquil sight in front of me calmed me.

The atmosphere itself seems to glow. It's like the comforting warmth of a sweet embrace, stilling your heart, and causing you to hold your breath for the slightest of moments as the wonderment of the beauty of it collects in a bag of mixed emotions, leaving you to feel a true sense of joy in the end. As someone, once said: " It is the Anticipation for the Dawn that with the Sunlight will lift you up to start a new day of life!"

Now I knew what I had to do.

oOoO

**After Two Weeks in the Recovery Clinic**

"Have you been experiencing any symptoms, other than sweating?" Dr. Jane asked me, taking notes.

"Eating. I have problems eating. I can't, you know, keep it down," I said with a small voice.

She took more notes.

"So we'll get you back on the Zoloft, and you'll start group activities tomorrow. We'll check in again on Tuesday. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head.

"Well, in that case we'll see each other next week to see your development." She smiled warmly to me. I stood up and headed towards the door.

First month was the toughest one.

I stared at my burrito breakfast, unsure of my actions and thoughts. Next to me is my roommate who seems more like a nurse than a patient. I wonder what she's doing in a place like this. She eats her breakfast as she flips through the pages of a fashion magazine.

"Look at those flames! I always wanted a bike with big red flames on it." She pointed at the girl on the bike.

I didn't know what to answer her. Even though she was a stranger to me she drew me to her. She's the first person to notice me, in this place, except for the doctors.

"You can have the bike. I like more the clothes she's wearing." She smiled at me, making me feel safe. I smiled back.

One of the guys in our group was looking to what she was pointing to. I never noticed him before, but I wasn't really paying attention until now. He seemed kind of young to be in a place like this. But then again I was too and here I was. I wasn't one to criticize others.

"I can only imagine just how amazing is to ride on that thing," she said nonchalantly.

"I've been on one of those things, once," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

Alice dropped the magazine to the floor. _What did I do? _

"I knew you could talk." She looked at me as if she had won the lottery. I began to panic a little.

"She's terrified now because of your screaming, little bugger," that guy said to her. "Let's hope she will keep talking now." He threw me a smile.

"I know how to talk, it's just that, until now I couldn't."

They looked at each other for a moment. And then they turned their heads looking at me. Their smiles could light up an entire room.

Then came the second month.

My eyes popped open. I looked over to the girl in the bed next to me. She was my roommate for over two months now. She tried to commit suicide because of her boyfriend. It seemed that he left her because she was too fat. But that was stupid, she was the skinniest girl I've ever seen. At least, in the beginning, now she looked curvier, more filled in the right places.

I couldn't believe a tiny creature could snore so loud.

This last year was a disaster for me. I was so caught up in my depressed state that I forgot to see the world around me. I realized I didn't fight back and I promised my mom I would. Right in that moment, I realized I shouldn't be waking up in a mental hospital.

I should be living my dream.

It was Monday. And this particular Monday I felt more relieved than I did in a year. _Why didn't I see the person I became? Was I that bad?_ I guess that's what got me here in the first place. Always asking myself: _Why_?

In these past months, I grew really attached to Alice . She was my anchor and I was hers. We became best friends because of the fatal events that brought us to this place. We both had encounters with death, even though they were different.

oOoO

As we track along a line of patients, downing their meds in Dixie cups we stopped, waiting for our turn.

"Bella, I really hate this part. God, how I hope this will end soon and I will get better. No more pills for me then, although my doctor said I would be taking them a period of time after I get out of here. I can't wait for that day. The first thing I will do is going shopping. I miss the smell of a store, the feeling you get when you see a great pair of shoes at a small price." She dreamed her life as I watched her amused. She was a talker, that's for sure.

"Alice, you do realize that when the time will come you will go insane from so much shopping, right?" I snorted.

"Don't you laugh, Missy, you will be right next to me when I am doing all that." She had a mischievous smirk on her face "Right? " She pouted.

I was scared already. I didn't even wanted to image what was waiting for me.

oOoO

We were sitting in a loose circle around Dr. Jane. James was observing me silently. He caught my eye when I looked at him. I blushed ten shades of red. As I was sneaking occasional glances at him,

I was feeling self-conscious. It'd been a while since I took care of myself.

As I woke up from my reverie, I took notice of my environment. I was at the group meeting.

"I was just interested in hearing it from an impartial observer," Dr. Jane said.

"Well, if you want my opinion," James intervened. "I think Bobby's been on edge because of his interview and he's lashing out because he's nervous."

"Interesting observation, James. I think you are right. We all should encourage him."

Another patient began talking. "Yeah, Johnny, you know my hemorrhoids are flarin' up again. Make sure everyone knows about that, too. Hemorrhoids! It'll come to ya!" This was something usual in this place.

We all started laughing. James smiled, sneaking a peek at me from across the room. I faked I wasn't paying attention.

"Bobby, it's okay if you want to keep your feelings private, but you should know it's perfectly normal to be nervous about your interview tomorrow."

"I'm not nervous about the interview." He said with a panicked voice. You could see he was trying to be brave about it.

Everyone around me starting saying what could be the reason, he was nervous about his interview.

"Okay, listen!" I said loud, so they could hear me and stop that madness. Everybody turned their heads to me. "He's not hungry. He's not tired. If you listen to him for a moment maybe you will know why." _Wow, I never thought I had it in me to make a room quiet._

Suddenly self-conscious, I looked down.

"I think I can do that," Alice said.

"Well now that Miss Swan here, made it clear how about we listen to him?"

That was the first time I opened my mouth without being asked to say something. I felt so relieved I finally did it, I don't know what took me so long.

oOoO

I could hear their voices from where I was standing outside the door of our room. I didn't want to intrude so I wasn't sure if I should enter the room or not.

"I wanted to see both of you. And that is because you are my parents, damn it," she sounded defeated. "I know I made a mistake when I fell in love with that monster, but I need you now."

I could hear her sobbing. "I'm not- Look, just be there for me. Please. I don't ask you for anything else. I just want to see you-" I never heard her like this. _Can't they see what they were doing to her? _I was beyond pissed.

While I was standing there, I felt something brush by my shoulder, and when I turned, I saw James disappearing around the corner. I looked down to find a folded piece of paper at my feet.

MEET ME TOMORROW 7:00 PM. BENCH OUTSIDE REC ROOM.

I glanced up from the note. He was gone. I kept looking for him but he was nowhere to be found.

oOoO

"Bella someone wants to speak with you, darling." Alice entered the room and told me.

"Hey, Bells, it's me, um..."

I froze.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right." There was silence for a minute. I could hear his breathing.

"Hey, Dad."

"Okay, that's all. I'm with Billy. He asked me to give you all his love. Jake, too. "

"Thank you for calling, Dad. I-" I could speak to him right now. I needed more time. "I have to go to-" I paused. "Uhm- I have a session right now. Talk to you soon .Okay?"

"Uhm- Sure honey. I- I love you Bells!"

"Me too Dad. Bye!"

oOoO

"Uh, I've just been feeling kinda, you know..."

"Maybe you could try to focus on the positive things you would get from the experience rather than, you know..." Alice trailed off the words.

"The negative," I continued.

"Exactly. Like what do you think you can bring to this world? Something special only you can offer."

My mind was thinking hard. "It can be anything. Maybe you have a great attitude?" Alice said.

"No." I shook my head. "I think I got it," I said as a smile appeared on my face.

oOoO

"You came." James smiled at me.

"Yeah. I mean, like, I had other plans, but I canceled them." I tried to joke.

"Good. I thought I might have scared you off yesterday." He looked at his feet, embarrassed "You know with all the staring and everything."

"Not yet." I noticed several old scars on his hands and forearm, peaking out of his bunched up sleeve. Seeing me, he subtly pulled his sleeves over his palms.

What do you say if we play a game? So that we get to know each other," he told me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"I ask you a question and you ask me a question."

"Do we answer them?"

"It's up to you, but no matter what, you have to finish with a question. Here we go. You ready?"

"I think so." I shuddered.

"I said finish with a question. Did you already give up?" He laughed.

"Uh, no- Are you?" I finally got the game.

"There you go. Do you think I'm good looking?" He smirked at me. My heart was beating like crazy and I started blushing like crazy.

"Well... you look okay."

"You forgot your question again." He smiled ruefully. I knew he saw how red I was.

"Why'd you invite me here?" I asked him.

"I thought it was nice to get to know each other. Don't you think this is a good way to get to know someone?" he asked me.

"Sure. Have you played this before?"

"Nope. I made it up on the moment," he said, sincerely "So... How long have you been here?"

"Two months. Why are you here?"

"My parents think I am a danger for those around me." He shuddered. "So they decided that if I want to be their son, I have to do this. Why have you been here for so long?"

"I checked myself in, I guess. My Dad thinks I need help. I think he's right, it's just I haven't seen it until now," I said with sadness in my voice. "Some events turned my life upside down and now I am trying to get back on track. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded. "So, you did this to please your Dad?"

"In the beginning yes. But now I know I need help. So why did your parents bring you here?"

"Drugs. Alcohol. Partying all the time. I had a car accident a month ago so, they told me that if I wanted to party on their money I better work for it," he said with hatred. "My Dad is the owner of this place so it wasn't so hard to get me in." He stopped for a moment. "Do you think I'm an evil person?"

"No. I just think you are misunderstood. I'm not the one to criticize you. So, wow, Aro Volturi is your dad. I know he is a well-known business man. You must be really proud of him, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can say that. But the expectations are so big when you are his son. I have to work hard. I have to make him proud of me. How about you?"

"I-I…my Dad doesn't have such big expectations from me. He wants me to be happy and to fulfill my dreams. After I get out of here I am going to try – I am going to try and…" I took a deep breath. "…I will fulfill my Mom's last wish." Tears made my vision became blurry. Every time I mentioned her, I felt overwhelmed by the emotions. I couldn't keep them at bay.

"Shh. It's alright Isabella. Don't cry," he begged me.

And that was how me and James became close friends. It still was a long way for me to trust him, but I felt safe near him.

oOoO

"See, I knew it!" Alice screamed.

Every time she did that, my ears bled. She kept starring at me like I had something on my face.

"Is there a bug on my face?"

"I think you have a crush on him." The excitement in her voice never fading. "I can assure you that by the time you are out of this place something will happen between the two of you."

"I-" I was scared of that possibility. "I don't think I can Alice. It's complicated."

"It's complicated as long as you make it that way. Once you accomplish to understand who you are and what's your role in this life, it all becomes easier." She smiled at me. "You'll see, my dear friend. I'm almost never wrong."

**A month before my release **

As we were standing in the yard of the clinic, James kept looking at me. He was examining my face, finding a loose eyelash near my eye.

He held it up for me to see.

"Make a wish." He grinned.

I thought for a moment then blew it away, off his finger.

He leaned back on the grass, taking a deep breath.

"Bella, I have to say something to you," he said with a serious voice. "Soon, you will be out of here. And you know that I like you."

"I like you too," I said back.

"Let me finish, please," he said while looking into my eyes. "I like you more…more than a friend." My breathing stopped. He liked me. _What do I say now?_

He made the decision for me. "No, don't say anything now. I just wanted to know if-maybe we could still see each other." He blushed.

I stayed silent for a moment. "I would love that. Does this mean that now we have to have our first official date?" I smiled at him.

"Well, I think so. I am a gentleman and I really want to make everything the right way."

"Well, in that case I should tell you my Dad has a gun." I laughed as I saw his terrified face.

He jumped to his feet and we both started laughing. He came near me, looking into my eyes. I could feel myself trembling. He wanted to kiss me, I could see it on his face.

His lips touched mine. It was a small kiss, but I was putting all my hopes up for a new life in it. I wanted this release. I wanted something new to keep me alive.

And so it began. Only it wasn't as nice as it was in the beginning. After dating for a while,after I got released from the clinic, I went to auditions and classes to become an actress. James was jealous almost all the time. I had to give up on my friendship with Alice, even with my Dad I talked less.

**Three months after being released **

"Do you think you can fool her, you moron?" Alice shouted.

I was outside the house and I could hear their screams from were I was standing near the car.

"You don't tell me what to do," he screamed back at her. "Do you think you can separate me from her? You really must be stupid to think I will let her go." He laughed.

"Wait until I speak to her. She's better off without you, you sick bastard. I am going to make sure she will never speak to you again!"

As I entered the kitchen, I could see them glaring at each other. Alice wanted to separate me from James. She didn't understood that I needed him.

"Can you please stop fighting? Both of you?"

"Bella, baby, explain to Alice to stop sticking her nose into our relationship!" He looked into my eyes, making me see he was serious about it.

"James, can you give us a moment?" I asked him.

He came near me and kissed my lips. "I love you. You are making the right choice," he told me.

After he exited the room, I looked at Alice.

"Alice..."

"Please don't do this." I could see the pain I was inflicting on her.

"It's not like that-" I was looking out the window. "In the past few months, I felt like I was living again. The pain is still there but not as before. He helped get through all of it. "

"But that doesn't mean you are bound to him."

"I feel like I own him this. He loves me. I need to be there for him as he was there for me."

"What about you? What about your happiness? What about your feelings?" She put her hand on mine. "Don't you dream about finding true love, about having someone near you that you don't think you owe him something?"

"I-" I didn't know how to explain to her. I was afraid to let him down.

"Never give up on hope. You don't have to lock yourself in this relationship. After the looks of it, it won't be long before you land you first big role. And what's going to happen when James will ban you to go out or wear something he doesn't seem appropriate? He's still sick Bella."

"That's not going to happen, he promised to trust me, and my decisions."

"Why are you lying to yourself? You are a strong, beautiful woman. You deserve a better life."

"Alice, please. Don't question my decision. Just be there for me okay?"

"Don't you see what he's doing to you? Please open your eyes and see the true monster you have as a boyfriend!" Alice sobbed.

It broke my heart, but I couldn't agree with her. If she really was my friend, she was going to agree with my decisions.

"I'm not going to end my relationship so stop it for the sake of our friendship. If you really love me Alice, you will stand by my side. Please!" My voice was almost a whisper. "I think- I think I love him! He's the only one that accepted me with all my problems and everything else."

"Don't you see? You're so blind, you think you love him but that's not true. You know it, I know it, hell, even he knows it. It 's convenient for him to stay with you. But if that's what you want..."

I was afraid of what she was going to say next. I was afraid she was going to abandon me. My best friend was going to go away because I already choose my life, and she didn't agree with my decisions.

"I'm going to be here whenever you need me. You know that, but I don't think things will the same. I can't do this!" She sobbed.

It broke my heart to see her like this, but I had to think of myself now, for the first time in my life.

Keith Haynes once said: "Loneliness is the clearest of crystal insight into your own soul, it's the fear of one's own self that haunts the lonely."

* * *

**A/N From the next chapter someone will make a little appearance:) So what do you think? If you have any questions feel free to ask me,I'll gladly answer them**. **Thank you once again to my amazing friend,who helps me write this story. Without her I would be lost. I'm halfway there with chapter 3 so,see you in a few days:) The fun it's just starting. Now it's easier for me to write it because it will be with Bella and Edward,and whenever this two are involved flames erupt. So,feel free to review if you want,if not-Well- that's okay. But I would love to hear your thoughts. Bye guys! **


End file.
